


小王后

by MANDAG



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: ⚪和亲！⚪表兄弟！⚪ABO！OOC：因为这篇设定里，Newt和Theseus没有一起长大，所以可能比较被动，介意误点哦。好久妹写骨科老，圣诞节就开始写，结果断了，现在才写完。





	小王后

小王后  
/曼达叽

（上）苦 Bitter  
在Theseus Scamander王子六岁的时候，他的父亲南王Landors Scamander和弟弟北王Vinks Scamander结为了南北联盟。Vinks亲王许诺，让他的王后生下的第一位嫡子同王子成婚，并誓要将盟约延长，直到Scamander家族的后裔坐上王位。

-  
Theseus彬彬有礼地对着北王的王后行了礼，对方温柔地亲吻了他的额头，笑着问：“殿下，要看看Newt吗？你的表弟。”这个聪慧而知礼的女人没有引申出婴儿未来的其他身份，说着，她将摇篮微微向他倾斜。  
Theseus皱着眉头看着摇篮里那个普普通通的婴儿，他躺在摇篮里柔软的被絮中，饱满的脸颊红扑扑的，嘴角还带着点口水。人人都说这就是他未来的妻子，现在却还只是个流口水的小东西。看起来他离长大、成为一个王后还有很长的路要走。  
于是他伸出手，轻轻地碰了碰那小小的手心，小婴儿睁开了眼睛，他完全遗传到了妈妈的眼睛，它们不是Scamander家标准的灰蓝色，而是褐绿色的。他的小手轻轻握住了Theseus的指尖，困惑地望着摇篮上方的Theseus，然后对Theseus柔软地笑了笑。

融化的蜜糖从他的心尖滴滴答答地落在他的心口。  
北王后轻柔地问道：“喜欢吗？”  
很喜欢，非常喜欢。Theseus这样想着，礼貌矜持地回答道：“小殿下很可爱。”

-  
北国的小王子一天天长大，是的，就像几年前Theseus殿下说的那样，他很可爱，可看起来却不是个当王后的好料子。  
没有哪个未来的王后会在和优雅的女老师鉴赏名画的时候，从衣兜里钻出来一只田鼠，把女老师吓得花容失色；在酒席上跟着一只闯入了大厅知更鸟转圈儿结果在城堡里迷路；更不会在花园里和小狗打盹儿一直睡到错过了晚餐。  
当然，无论你问谁，Newt殿下怎么样，他们都会用“delightful”，“lovely”这些可爱的词语来形容他。当然咯，殿下确实配得上一切可爱的词语，他有着红棕色的卷发，褐绿色的眼睛，还有长着小小雀斑的面颊。  
“孩子是会长大的。”人们这么说，慈爱地看着小殿下，他们相信他最终会成为一位优雅端庄的王后。

（中）甘 Sweet  
-  
可是七岁的Newt却并不想当王后，他比较想成为一个牧羊人——能在草原上放牧的那种，他曾经恳求过父王给他一头新生的小羊羔，却被拒绝了。  
“你的鹦鹉打翻了你母亲的花瓶，”Vinks王严肃地说，“Newt，养些小型动物就可以了。要我说，你应该和你的表哥Theseus一样，放更多心思在政治、艺术、文学上。他像你这么大的时候已经可以绘制出完整的王国地图了。”  
啊，又是Theseus表哥！Newt最终只能回到华丽的书房里，打着瞌睡上礼仪课。他更小的时候常常能见到Theseus表哥。六岁以后和Theseus表哥一年才能见一次，似乎所有人都在比较他们，认为他因为不懂军事和政治而不够格和Theseus并肩。  
可是他却无法讨厌Theseus。

-  
人们对南王未来的王后抱着些怀疑的态度，然而未来的南王，Theseus殿下，却已经狂热地爱上他未来的王后。  
当然，十五岁的小王子是不会把这些汹涌的炽热爱意倾诉给一个小孩儿的，他还是和人们所期望的那样，矜贵、沉稳。

圣诞节的时候，北王的小殿下如约乘着马车来到了南国度过圣诞，临走前他的父母百般叮咛让他表现得体。  
“Newt殿下，你过得好吗？”Theseus行了平礼，然后问道。他心中狂喜，目光不舍得在Newt脸上移动一点儿，生怕错过了他一个细节。一年不见，这孩子长高了点儿，穿着繁复的礼服，就像个活了的精美玩偶，十分惹人怜爱地望着他。  
Newt很快垂下脑袋，行了平礼，回答道：“我很好。”便急急忙忙得想要跳下马车，然后逃开——他实在是不喜欢这样的场合，在花园里，或者和小伯爵Jacob在骑马的时候，他也是个活泼健谈的孩子。可是此刻Newt只想要逃到别人看不到他的地方去。  
Theseus轻轻握住他的手，温柔地阻止了他钻到自己的安全角落去。

“Newt，”他耐心地说，注视着孩子的眼睛，他问：“你想看看你的圣诞礼物吗？”他引着Newt走到花园的橡树下，那儿卧着一只通体乌黑的小羊羔，Newt一下子扑上去，抚摸着小羊羔的软毛，仰起头问道：“他叫什么？”  
“他是你的，你想叫他什么名字都可以。”Theseus说，“我听说北王陛下不给你养羊羔。我给他写了信，过完圣诞后，你可以带走他。”他心满意足地看到了Newt快乐的样子。  
这真是最好的圣诞礼物了，他想。  
然而他最好的礼物最终在晚宴结束的时候出现，在晚宴结束后，Newt才来主动和他搭话，他牵着Theseus的衣角，大厅里很喧闹，他的表兄半蹲下去听他说话。  
“谢谢，我… …我很喜欢这个礼物，它叫Coco。”他说，然后鼓足勇气，亲吻了一下Theseus王子的脸颊。然后他抱着自己的羊羔，快乐地去找小女仆玩了。

（下）交融 One  
Newt Scamander殿下十八岁的时候，得到了南国王后的桂冠，可是这会儿，他分明还是个孩子。  
好在这时候，他总算是学会了伪装自己，伪装成一个称职的王后，他或许不能在餐桌上和其他人高谈阔论，却可以优雅矜持地微笑、点头示意，他确实看上去是个符合人们愿望的端庄王后了。  
然而，在大半天的社交之后，Newt殿下脱掉繁重的礼服，换上宽松随意的常服，迫不及待地跑到花园里去。  
他的丈夫Theseus非常宠爱他，这人尽皆知，不过进了花园才知道——他养了一头小鹿，一只小羊羔，两头马，两只猫，三只狗，还有一只鹦鹉，水池里还有各色的鱼，湖里有天鹅。好在Newt非常爱护这个花园，将马儿和爱犬都用围栏拦在了外面。  
“今天很累吗？”Theseus问道，在他旁边的茶几坐下，递给他一块儿酥饼，抚摸着骏马的额头。  
Newt侧过头来看了他一眼，回答道：“不，Theseus。”Newt的眼神向来藏不住东西，于是Theseus知道他没有说谎，他的王后，他的阿尔特弥斯，他的Newt，依然和多年前一样总是能让他心头柔软而甜蜜，他轻轻地吻了一下他的额头，忽然意识到对方的额头烫得惊人。  
“Newt。”他严肃地说，“你又忘记贴上膏药了。”他担忧地抱住Newt，继续说道：“这太危险了——你会发烧的，我今天不该让你去参加聚会。”然而被Alpha触碰了的Omega这会儿平静的信息素才猛地泛滥起来，Newt这才意识到自己的情潮将至，尴尬而慌乱地想要躲开。

“嘘，嘘。”Theseus安抚道。  
Newt的后背贴着冰凉的墙壁，他的衣领被解开，胸口被丈夫埋入了温暖的亲吻。他确实很可爱，就连平坦的胸脯都可见丰盈的影子，几乎可以预见到日后哺乳的样子。  
“可是Theseus… …”他们在走廊里，这儿也许会有别人。他紧张地望着窗外的花。可是却情不自禁地张开了湿润透顶的腿间，纱制的裤子根本不吸水，湿液和香味一同涌出。这让Newt羞愧得难以言喻，灼得他脸上通红一片。  
十八岁的Newt还只是个大孩子，可是他的丈夫已经是个成熟的男人了，他轻易地安抚住了小王后的不安，那儿因为情热和爱抚，已经变得湿软，轻易地被刺穿了，把嫣红的穴撑得微微发白。  
“嗯… …Theseus！”Newt小声地呻吟着，呼唤着他的伴侣。而后，很快得到了更蛮横的侵略，柔韧的穴肉不知餍足地吮吸着，吐出一股股粘液来。他很快就被肏熟了，穴口复而展现出嫣红的颜色，蓬发的阴茎在他体内耕耘，快感累积着几乎要把他给撑得爆炸。他褐绿色的、仿佛幼鹿般的眼睛有点儿湿润，他小声喘息着，试图让自己好受点。然而Alpha的阴茎却是那么粗硬，摩擦着他深处的生殖腔。柔嫩的入口被微微打开一条细缝，Newt惊慌地揪住了Theseus的领口。  
这其实是他们结婚以来第二次做爱——上一回，因为害怕，Theseus并没有进到他的生殖腔里去。  
“你不想… …要一个自己的孩子吗？”Theseus温柔地在他耳边问道。  
他“唔”了一声，似乎没有否认，然后被完完全全地打开了，这让他痛得不住发颤。从内到外地沾染了对方的气息。他委屈地抽了下鼻子，高潮之后困倦席卷了他。

“晚安，Newt。”在他睡去前，Theseus在他耳边轻声说道，然后轻轻地吻了他的脸颊。  
新南王垂着眼睛看着王后面颊上生动的小雀斑，忍不住觉得有趣，从心尖儿上融化的蜜似乎要滴落在他的胸口，正如多年前他就知道，他早就坠入爱河。

END or TBC  
喜欢的话请留下❤👍呜呜呜！让我开心！


End file.
